La promesa de un ángel
by kdtha
Summary: "vi el principio de algo que nunca empezó…Algo que para mí, Haruno Sakura hasta ahora había sido nada mas que una fantasía"
1. fontfontSentimientosfontfont

**La promesa de un ángel **

**Advertencias:****AU** y un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales.

_Hola, bueno espero que este fic les sea de su agrado n_n_

_Cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia, reclamo, felicitaciones, etc, serán bienvenidos._

* * *

><p>Era un día Frío, típico de invierno, parecía que en cualquier minuto fuese a llover, pero uno muy triste para mi.<p>

Mire hacia el frente casi con ataque de llanto, con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas que querían salir, pero no.. no dejaría que eso pasara, no en la boda de mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, uno de músicos mas influyentes del Rock japonés. Mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior al sentir el decidido "si, acepto" por parte de el dueño de mis sueños, él era como un ángel en mi vida al cual yo amaba, simplemente quería que el me amara tal como a esa mujer de cabello rojizo, Karin.

Sonreí amargamente.

Eso era imposible, yo tan solo era su amiguita pequeña la cual siempre quería cuidar; Reprimí un pequeño grito que me quiso salir de repente, siempre lo había amado desde aquel día cuando tan solo tenía quince años y el veintiséis… pero su mirada fría, su indiferencia simplemente me cautivo… se que no es normal enamorarse de alguien mayor, ni que tampoco con el tiempo se transforme en tu mejor amigo; Cerre mis ojos por un momento para darme cuenta que el ruido de La prensa no tardo en hacer escándalo captando aquel beso que unía su amor por la eternidad… y no lo soporté, comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la Iglesia. Necesitaba comenzar de nuevo, alejarme y buscar mi propio destino, mi futuro, mi vida una que no girara alrededor de _él__._

-Auch – Dije de repente al tropezar y chocar con alguien, sabía que con estos tacos me pasaría esto. Mire al frente para ver quien era, rodando los ojos .

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto el mejor amigo de Sasuke,el era Naruto.

-Me iré…-Dije casi en un susurro.

El pareció sorprendedse, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos celestes.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? –Rió para luego continuar –Tenemos que ir a la recepción.

-No Naruto…-Interrumpí mientras me sacaba los incómodos tacones para quedar al contacto con el frió pavimento –Lo siento, me iré tal y como lo hablamos hace un tiempo –Hice una pausa para esperar que dijera algo, pero al percibir que no diría nada continúe – Me iré a Europa a terminar mis estudios de Medicina.

-¿Estas segura? –Me dijo de una manera triste tomando mis manos -¿Ahora Sakura?, ¿en el día mas feliz de la persona que amas?

-Si, debo hacer mi vida –Dije apretando sus manos –Prométeme que nunca lo dejaras solo, yo se que el me reemplazara, pero yo no volveré nunca mas.

Simplemente no lo pude evitar, mi corazón se volvió a oprimir con mas fuerza. Me sentía traidora al irme a otro país sin despedirme, y mas encima el día de su boda, pero simplemente no podía.

-Te lo prometo…pero prométeme que me llamaras…

"Todos los vuelos hacia Madrid .." la voz resonó por todo el aeropuerto. Suspiré y cogí mi maleta, comenzando a dirigirme hacia mi nuevo destino. Respiré profundamente, pasándome una mano por mi rosado y extraño cabello. Había podido quitarme todo el maquillaje y pintarme a mi manera como me gustaba, mi pelo tomado en una coleta alta solo dejando caer un flequillo que llegaba hasta mis gafas. Lucía como si acabara de levantarme de la cama con los pantalones anchos y un suéter ancho que me había comprado en una tienda barata hace unos años atrás, estaban un poco viejos pero me sentía cómoda; Había llorado en el camino hacia el apartamento adonde vivía con mis amigas y más aún cuando vi el cuadro donde estaba la promesa de nuestra amistad con Hinata.

Vi el avión allí, sabía que ahora a mis veinticinco años era la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Saque mi móvil del bolsillo que por como número cien sonaba. Simplemente ignore eso y lo tire a un tarro de la basura. Desde ahora comenzaría una vida nueva, donde todo lo que un día viví se tendría que quedar atrás. Era hora de preocuparme un poco mas de mi.

Aquel amor que tuve en mi adolescencia era hora que se acabañara por mucho que sintiese que iba a enloquecer igual que el personaje de un libro que leí hace años " el niño que enloqueció de amor" . Algún día volvería a la Tierra que me vio nacer, pero no como la persona soberbia, fría, solitaria, Inocente, si no alguien completamente distinta.

Muchas veces hay que aprender asumir lo que es alcanzable y lo que no y yo me di cuenta de ello muy tarde. Muchas veces me pregunte ¿Quién cree de verdad que hay alguien esperando al final del camino para amarnos? Espero encontrar la respuesta algún día en este largo viaje que no tiene fecha de expiración.

vi el principio de algo que nunca empezó…Algo que para mí, Haruno Sakura hasta ahora había sido nada mas que una fantasía.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mire nuevamente la puerta. Ya ni recuerdo todas las veces que me he sentido impaciente y con esta sensación de angustia en el pecho. Se suponía que debería estar feliz, era mi boda ¿no?. Camine a paso lento hacia uno de los sillones del hotel para sentarme allí por un momento, mirando como disfrutaban los invitados.

-¿Paso algo? –Sentí una voz a mi espalda. Voltee para ver de quien se trataba, ahí estaba mi fastidioso amigo Naruto.

-Hmp, ¿Haz visto a Sakura? –Pregunte casi en un susurro. Él pareció sorprenderse un poco.

-¿Acaso no sabes?-

No se con exactitud porque mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, era un sentimiento realmente raro. Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza… y todo pareció completamente con su respuesta; Ya no sabía nada, tan solo corría y corría, no me importo dejar a todos los invitados y a mi reciente esposa en el hotel sin dar una explicación, tan solo quería calmar este sentimiento horrible, ¿Qué era todo esto?. Pare de correr, sintiendo mi respiración agitada por el cansancio de haber corrido tanto hasta una pequeña plaza . La brisa era muy fría, había bastante hojas por lo que no tarde en llenarme de ella sobre mi traje de terno que llevaba puesto en este instante. Me senté en el pasto para reflexionar el dolor que estaba sintiendo… Se suponía que yo no debería sentir dolor, estoy muerto, soy un Ángel del purgatorio. Sacudí mi cabeza…

"Tienes que cuidarla" recordé que me dijo Aquel viejo Ángel que esta en las puertas del cielo antes de darme mi antiguo cuerpo humano y bajar a la Tierra. En un principio no supe el porque yo, además en ese entonces ni siquiera sabía a quien tenia que cuidar tanto, se suponía que debería ser un instinto. Pero me equivoque de persona… hasta ahora pensé que era mi actual esposa, Karin.

Estúpido Ángel.

Era ella, todo el tiempo había sido mi pequeña Sakura desde aquel día que nos conocimos, desde aquella vez que ella se cayó por mi culpa cuando iba a debutar con mi banda en su propio liceo de secundaria.

Lleve mis manos a mi negro y liso cabello, tirando de el. ¿Qué haría ahora?, estaba seguro que tendría que darle cuentas al cielo de esto y lo mas probable, me echarían de allí. ¿Por qué?, ¿Dónde estaría?, un vago recuerdo se me vino a la mente.

"_-Sasuke, ¿Realmente la amas? –Pregunto la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo mirando el cielo. Su mirada parecía triste he ida por completo. Él se sentó en el pasto para tomar su mano y hacer que ella también se sentase. _

_-peque, ¿Aún sientes cosas por este tonto? –Preguntó una vez que ella estuvo sentada al frente de él, con ella jamás había sido frió e indiferente. Ella bajo la mirada, dejando que su flequillo cayera elegantemente sobre sus anteojos, así tapando su mirada. _

_-Como se te ocurre, eso fue cuando tenia quince años –Respondió respirando profundamente –Te hice venir porque te tengo que decir algo importa…_

_Él la interrumpió. _

_-Boba –Rió acercándose aun mas a ella. No supo porque pero tomo su mentón mirando atentamente su rostro –Déjame darte este regalo, Belén –Susurro acercando sus labios a los de ella."_

Arranque un puñado de pasto con rabia al recordar ese momento. No podía ser que yo estuviese enamorado, no tengo sentimientos mas que cualquier ángel guardián tiene, claro que yo era uno distinto, tenia un cuerpo humano…solo que fui ciego. Bese, hice el amor y cuide a alguien que no tuve que hacerlo, ese todo el acto sexual, pero es algo que el cuerpo de un ser humano hombre necesita, y no lo pude evitar. Tsk, chasquee la lengua enojado, aún por mas que lo pensara no podía caer en cuenta como no me di cuenta, si siempre me había gustado todo sobre esa niña, su mirada, sus gracias y pequeñas pecas, su manera de hablar, su torpeza, su ingenuidad y que ingenua era que ni siquiera sabía besar. En eso sentí mi cielo-móvil sonar, eran ellos… me estaban llamando para que diera cuentas, este era mi fin, tan solo deseaba que esa niña, estuviera bien.

Ahí estaba mirando las puertas del cielo. Trague en seco antes de entrar.

-Bienvenido Uchiha –Me saludó Gemma. No respondí, estaba mas nervioso que cuando llegue después de mi muerte aquí. Me apresure en caminar por el largo pasillo blanco.

-Te estaba esperando, pensé que eras mas astuto – Me dijo el Viejo sin darse vuelta aún.

-Hmp –Me "disculpe" comenzando a mirar el lugar. Había cambiado, habían nuevos ángeles.

-¿Sabes porque fuiste enviado ala Tierra? –Me pregunto dándose vuelta, dejando ver su larga barba y sus ojos llenos de luz.

-No señor – Dije en un tono sutil.

-Era lo que tenías que cumplir, pero veo que no fuiste capaz de recordar lo que tenias pendiente en esa vida…-Me explico asomándose por la ventana que daba haciala Tierra.

-No entiendo – Dije poniéndome a su lado y buscando con mi mente algún rastro de ella, pero no la encontraba, habían demasiadas personas y eso me desesperó.

* * *

><p>Holaaa! Que tal? Les gusto? Lo continuo?<p>

Un comentario, ¿si?


	2. Chapter 2

**La promesa de un ángel **

**Advertencias:****AU** y un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales.

_Hola, bueno espero que este fic les sea de su agrado n_n_

_Cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia, reclamo, felicitaciones, etc, serán bienvenidos._

* * *

><p>Ahí estoy mirando las enormes puertas del cielo, de un color único que no sabría describir.<p>

Trague en seco antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada, era una sensación muy rara; comencé a caminar a paso rápido, sintiendo una pequeña brisa chocar con mi rostro.

—Bienvenido Uchiha –Me saludó Gemma.

No respondí.

—Te estaba esperando, pensé que eras mas astuto – Me dijo el Viejo sin darse vuelta aún.

—Hmp –Me "disculpe" comenzando a mirar el lugar. Había cambiado, había nuevos ángeles.

— ¿Sabes porque fuiste enviado ala Tierra? –Me pregunto dándose vuelta, dejando ver su larga barba y sus ojos llenos de luz.

Me detuve ante esa pregunta. ¿Por qué fui enviado si yo nunca he " amado" a mi prójimo?.

— No señor – Dije en un tono sutil.

Él dio una pequeña carcajada de manera irónica a mi parecer.

— Era lo que tenías que cumplir, pero veo que no fuiste capaz de recordar lo que tenias pendiente en esa vida…-Me explico asomándose por la ventana que daba haciala Tierra.

— No entiendo – Dije poniéndome a su lado y buscando con mi mente algún rastro de ella, pero no la encontraba, habían demasiadas personas y eso me desesperó.

Si que habían hartas personas. Aquí en el cielo no había tiempo, lo que para los terrenales puede ser un día, acá es una hora. Es algo bastante aburrido por decirlo así, pero el tiempo tiene que ser así, o sino ¿Cómo sabrá nuestro ser todo poderoso si venimos al cielo o al infierno?.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas de cómo moriste? –Me preguntó interrumpiendo mi pensamiento "reflexivo"poniéndose detrás de mí. Su esencia era realmente fría. Mi mente pareció confundirse por completo, ¿Cómo había muerto?

—No lo se –Me limite a decir con la clara intención de que el me lo explicara, pero eso no sucedió, se hizo un desagradable silencio para mi gusto. Vi como se dio media vuelta diciendo una frase que alcance a escuchar claramente " lo sabrás muy pronto"

Bufe molesto. Siempre había sido una persona muy solitaria, Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy niño y mi hermano, Itachi, de quien no prefiero hablar. De- repente sentí como una mano se posaba en mi espalda, voltee lentamente para ver quien era; Se trataba de Angelus, mi " Ángel guardián" cuando un día estuve vivo.

— Ven con migo –Me dijo serio comenzando a caminar hacia una enorme puerta de Roble que parecía muy pesada.

— Tienes que saber algo importante –Volvió a decir esta vez abriendo y entrando en aquel cuarto.

No respondí nada, tan solo le seguí detrás entrando en aquella habitación que daba mucha luz, era toda blanca con una silla negra que daba vista a un agujero negro.

—Siéntate –Me ordeno apuntando la silla.

— ¿Qué me harán? –Pregunte con una voz firme.

—Simple, ya no serás un Ángel, nunca lo haz sido -

— ¿Entonces? –Interrumpí antes de que él continuara con su explicación.

—Tuviste un accidente, antes de conocerla a ella, quedaste en coma, tu alma estuvo aquí, pero te dimos la oportunidad de cómo a muchos, de terminar tu misión enla Tierra, pero no la cumpliste, a si que… - Dijo Angelus levantando las cejas en forma de que no podía decir nada mas.

No dije nada mas que un "Hmp" . Me senté en la silla, por alguna razón era muy cómoda cuando solo era de una madera dura; Mire hacia el frente viendo algo que no me gusto, era hacia doce años atrás, cuando tan solo tenía veintitrés años… Vi todo negro, trasladándome a esa escena que había vivido anteriormente en mi casa y hasta hoy era salgo sumamente confuso.

_"_—_ ¿Quién es ella? –Pronuncio mi yo de aquel entonces. Parecía enojado, molesto…_

—_Entiende por Dios que es mi hija y necesito que la cuides –Dijo m rubia tía Tsunade._

—_No me importa esa niña, no pienso ser su papá ni mucho menos su criado –Respondí decidido a no dar mi brazo a torcer. _

_Tsunade se pació por entremedio de los sillones de cuero fino de color negro, como un gato enjaulado que quiere encontrar la salida. _

—_ Sasuke…Ella es una niña, tiene doce años no te molestara, si yo pudiese… _

_Yo la interrumpí. _

—_Que no me interesa –Volví a repetir –No estoy dispuesto a dejar mis objetivos y mi vida por criar a una niñita –_

_Tsunade pareció ponerse triste. Tomó su bolso que estaba en la mesita de centro caminando hacia paso lento hacia la puerta de entrada para luego darse vuelta y mirar a mi yo con las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión de indiferencia en mi rostro .Como siempre. _

—_Por si un día la encuentras, ella se llama Sakura…"_

Todo me comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo, llevándome a otro lugar. Los recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer en mi mente como un corte circuito.

Mire a mi alrededor… estaba nuevamente sentado en la silla.

—Bien, ¿Sorprendido? –Me dijo Angelus poniéndose al frente mío.

—Realmente sí –Respondí levanto mi ceja derecha.

Aún no comprendía, ¿Por qué estaba en el cielo?; Chasquie la lengua mirándo con indiferencia al ángel...Yo no debería estar en el cielo, y muchos menos ser un ángel, yo debería estar en el infierno, porque sabía perfectamete lo que era odiar, despreciar y _"pecar" . _Por favor si peque aun siendo un "ángel"

—Bien… Todo volverá a ser como antes, no la recordaras…-Hablo de repente dando un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Y Ella? ¿Y mi esposa? –Pregunté parándome de esa silla, quedando frente a frente.

—Tu relación de casado no tiene porque cambiar, lo que cambiara será lo que paso y lo que viviste conla SrtaHaruno–Me explico poniéndome una mano en mi cabeza.

No me podía negar, era lo mejor para ella y para mí. Soy el frío Sasuke Uchiha y por ella había sido ¿cariñoso?, ¿Comprensible?, definitivamente ese no era yo… me comportaba así en señal de que ella era mi misión por cumplir.

—Bien…- Dije agorándole la mano y apretándola mas fuerte contra mi mente –Bórrame los recuerdos que tengo de Sakura…Mis recuerdos de "Ángel" –

—Muy bien… como quieras –Me dijo este para luego comenzar a sentir un gran dolor en mi frente. Imágenes rápidas pasaron por mi mente, imágenes con esa niña…

* * *

><p>Estaba cansada, había sido un día agotador en mi último día en el Hospital de Madrid, y lo peor que aún no me acostumbraba por completo hablar español. Ya llevaba seis meses, pero aún hay palabras que son de difícil pronunciación. Me estire en mi cama lo que mas pude, sentía que todo me pesaba y tan solo con pensar que viajaría mañana para mi traslado definitivo a Japón, me hacia entrar en depresión…<p>

Salte de mi cama para prender el televisor y ver el escándalo de la más famosa banda de rock japonés hasta el momento, "Psycho Culture". Realmente no los conocía, nunca me dedicaba a ver lo que era la moda, música o cosas por el estilo, realmente no me interesaban. Cambie de canal para ver cualquier otra cosa que no fuera farándula. Mañana seria un largo día.

—¡Maldición! –Grite por todo el aeropuerto corriendo por los pasillos para ir a abordar el avión. Ya había pasado la maleta y a la revisión pero es que unas enormes ganas de ir al baño de nervios me hizo retrasarme. Maldita la hora en la cual había tanta gente y periodistas que se atravesaban en mi camino cada cinco minutos…Estaba a punto de llegar a la condenada puerta, cuando mis piececitos de lana tropezaron, así empujando a alguien… ¡Oh Dios! Estaba la prensa enfocándome. ¿Acaso había chocado con alguna celebridad?

Eso me aterró.

—¿Estas bien? –Me pregunto un chico rubio de ojos celestes con cara de zorrito que me saco de mi transe mental. Esperen un minuto…Yo lo conocía.

—Si, gracias…-Dije mirándolo fijamente.

—Apuesto que es una fans tuya y lo hizo a propósito –Dijo un chico de pelo negro azulado y unos ojos completamente negros.

¿Qué?... me dieron ganas de estrangularlo.

—No soy ninguna fans –Respondí un poco molesta por su comentario, hubiera seguido discutiendo pero comencé a caminar rápido. La mirada de ese Joven parecía que me iba a matar, pero, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, sabía que los había visto en alguna parte, pero ¿Dónde?

Volví a correr al recordar que iba atrasada...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo el 2do capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Es un poco cortito pero creo que no podré subir alguna continuación por un tiempo por periodo de exámenes.<strong>_

_**En fin, Cuídense y cualquier comentario será bienvenido.**_


End file.
